A Primeira Noite de um Shinigami
by Junjoushitsuji
Summary: Grell encontra o amor


Under estava em sua funerária, espanando o pó de seus livros em sua prateleira pesada e antiga e escura quando ouviu baterem na porta. Um castiçal com três velas iluminava porcamente o ambiente.

"Sim?", atendeu Taker.

"Olááááááá!", disse Grell, rebolando gaymente.

"O que deseja?"

"Você nem sabe! Meu amado Sebas-chan não tá dando nem bola pra mim! Como sou infeliz!", desabafou Grell, enroscando-se em Taker.

"Entre, vou servir um chá", convidou Taker. Pegou as xícaras com suas mãos cobertas pela roupa. Estavam empoeiradas. Soprou e serviu o chá assim mesmo. "Queira se sentar...", disse, e serviu chá para ele e para Grell.

"A-do-ro chá! O que temos hoje, hein?"

"Chá de boldo. Açúcar?"

"Nãããão, você quer me engordar? Aceito adoçante."

"Adoçante dá câncer. Por isso eu gosto dele. Hihihihi", riu e colocou o adoçante na mesa.

"Câncer? Somos shi-ni-ga-mis!", revelou, tocando o peito de Taker com a ponta do dedo. "Não temos câncer. No máximo, prisão de ventre."

"Você sabe o que dizem de prisão de ventre? Hihihihi."

"Nãããão, me conta! Fiquei curiosa!"

"É meio bagaceiro. Não sei se você está pronto pra ouvir..." Taker achava que Grell era novinho e virginal.

"Não sou mais inocente. Meu corpo já foi usado váááááárias vezes! Sou madura, porém linda e jovem!"

"Certo. Dizem que é falta daquilo. Hmhmhmhmhmhm!"

"AHHHHH, conte-me mais!", pediu Grell, fazendo escândalo.

"Não tem mais. Dizem que é falta de sexo. Só isso", revelou, bebendo um gole de chá.

"Ahh, como eu sofro! O homem que eu amo não se interessa por mim!", lamentou Grell, beliscando um biscoito. "Ele prefere outro..."

"Quer uma simpatia? Eu tenho um livro de simpatias aqui..."

"Simpatia?", e Grell parou de chorar e sorriu. "O que eu posso fazer pra trazer o homem que eu amo de volta pra mim?

"Vou ver aqui...". Taker levantou e procurou pelo livro. Encontrou-o no fundo de uma prateleira. Era velho e empoeirado. "Achei essa simpatia aqui... 'como conquistar o homem amado e levá-lo com você para o túmulo'! Primeiro, você precisa de uma cueca dele."

"Cueca? E demônios usam cuecas?"

"Usam, sim! Ou você acha que eles ficam com as coisas balançando?"

"Okay, não deve ser difícil conseguir a cueca... e o que mais?"

"Só. Vai lá!", e Taker empurrou Grell para fora da casa. "E só volte com a cueca."

"Balançando... o *** do Sebby! *.* ahhhh!"

Enquanto isso, na mansão Phantomhive...

Sebastian estendia as roupas no varal, inclusive uma porção de cuecas de vários tamanhos.

"Ahhh, as cuecas do Sebby! Yeahhh, que lindas, de várias cores, de bolinas, de listrinhas, aaaahhh!", pensava Grell, escondido em uma árvore. "Qual será o tamanho do *** do Sebby? Será que um dia saberey?"

"Grell? Você está aí?", indagou o mordomo.

"Aaaaiiiiiii", gemeu Grell ao cair da árvore. "Você me viu! Uuuui!" e ele passou a mão na bunda dolorida. "Eu estava te observando."

"No que posso ajudar, jovem shinigami?", perguntou Sebastian, terminando de estender as roupas.

"Ahhh, eu queria uma coisa... que só você pode me dar!", explicou Grell, rebolando.

"Uma surra?"

"Aaaah, nãããão! Não fale assim, Sebas-chan! Eu sei que no fundo você me ama! Só não quer admitir!", disse, rebolando.

"Fale logo, já está quase na hora do banho do jovem mestre."

"Você me daria... uma das suas cuecas?"

"Você não usa cueca?! O.O", impressionou-se Sebastian.

"Essa é minha chance", pensou Grell, e emendou falando, com cara triste: "não... fica tudo balançando... quer ver?", convidou, fazendo menção de abaixar as calças.

"Não, não precisa me mostrar!", e Sebastian apressou-se em segurar as calças de Grell no lugar. "Se você não tem cuecas pode ficar com algumas do Pluto... ele nem usa!", e Sebastian foi pegar algumas cuecas do Pluplu.

"Nããããão, cuecas de cachorro, não! Eu queria uma sua, são tão kawaii! As do Pluto são brancas e sem graça."

"Certo, pode pegar uma minha. Contanto que não deixe tudo balançando."

Sebastian pegou uma das suas e entregou para Grell.

"Yeaahhhh, ahh, arigatou, Sebas-chan!", e Grell saiu, mandando beijos com corações.

De volta ao Under Taker...

"Conseguiu?", perguntou Taker, ao ver Grell entrando.

"Siiiiiiiiiim, está aqui!", e o Shinigami mostrou a cueca.

"Essa deve servir! Vamos ver o que diz no livro das simpatias... hm... aqui diz que deve ser lavada com sabão em barra e depois costurada na boca de um sapo. Deixa que eu faço isso pra você", e Taker pegou a cueca das mãos de Grell.

"Ahhh, que nooojo, mas se for pra ter o Sebby eu até dou a bundinha pra você", explicou Grell, rebolando.

"Acho que não será necessário..."

"Ahmmm... okaaay..."

Under Taker pegou a cueca e foi para o tanque lavar. Contudo, derrubou-a no cesto de roupas sujas e, na hora de pegar, pegou uma das suas por engano. Lavou no tanque e depois socou a peça íntima dentro da boca de um sapo. Costurou-o e levou até Grell.

"Pronto, Grell. Agora é só colocar o sapo em uma encruzilhada!"

"Tudo pelo Sebby!"

Grell colocou o sapo na encruzilhada, empinando o traseiro ao se abaixar. Um carro atropelou o sapo. Ou uma carroça. Tanto faz. Taker ficou na porta observando Grell, esperando que ele retornasse.

"Ufa, já fiz toda essa desgraça! E agora?", perguntou o shinigami ruivo.

"Agora é só esperar até a meia-noite e seu amor virá correndo encontrá-lo. Quer dormir aqui essa noite? É mais fácil para o Sebastian encontrá-lo..."

"Aiiii, uuuuuiiii, ahhhh, Sebas-chan me tomando nos braços! Uuuuh! Claro, se você não se importar..."

"Não, não, tem um caixão de casal aqui. Pode ficar com ele.", e Taker mostra um caixão grandão aveludado, aparentemente bem confortável.

"Aaaiiii, tá certooo! Esperarei pelo Sebas-chan essa noite, e ele me tomará nos braços e me possuirá!"

"Durma bem! Estarei checando a lista dos mortos no meu escritório..."

"Boa noite!"

Under Taker foi para seu escritório e ficou checando a lista dos mortos até tarde. Quando ouviu o badalar de meia noite, sentiu uma sensação estranha invadindo-lhe. De repente, sentiu uma vontade absurda de procurar Grell. Foi até o caixão onde ele dormia, graciosamente roncando de boca aberta. Sem resistir à tentação, Taker subiu no caixão e beijou os belos lábios do shinigami.

Grell sentiu aqueles lábios deliciosos tocando-lhe, e sentiu um enorme desejo. Começou a ficar molhadinha, pensando que sua macumba tinha dado certo, que seu amado Sebby estava ali para encoxá-lo.

Taker gemeu de leve, deliciado com Grell. Passara a tarde inteira com ele e não sentira nada? Fora sentir aquele desejo de tomá-lo assim, de repente, enquanto conferia as suas listas? Desceu os lábios para beijar o pescoço de Grell.

"Hmmm, a macumba deu certo, não quero abrir meus olhos! Que delícia! Sebas-chan veio me amar, como eu desejei, que delícia!", pensava Grell abraçado em Taker, enquanto sentia seu pescoço ser beijado. Contudo, percebeu algo estranho. O cabelo parecia longo demais!

Under Taker ficou empolgado. Abriu a roupa de Grell para ter acesso à sua pele macia. Estava montado nas coxas dele, de joelhos no caixão, com uma perna para cada lado do corpo de Grell.

"Mas... mas é você!", disse Grell, num sobressalto. Porém, não conseguiu reagir, nem refrear aquele sentimento louco. Aquele homem maravilhoso estava sobre ele, tentando dominá-lo, possuí-lo. "Di-vi-no Under Taker..."

"Grell...", murmurou Taker, abrindo a roupa de Grell para beijá-lo no peito.

"Ahhhh... que delíííciaaa... não pare de me beijar!"

Mas Taker parou. Por um bom motivo, é claro! Em um movimento rápido, tirou a túnica e todas as peças de roupa que vestia.

"Grell...", repetiu, passando a mão com mais intensidade.

Grell olhou aquele corpo desnudo e sentiu um desejo insano. Seu corpo estava todo úmido e seu *** molhadinho e meladinho pelo desejo por Under Taker.

"Eu corpo é maravilhoso, com todas essas cicatrizes... você é tão sexy, Underzinho!"

"Grell, como não pude notar antes... como tive a capacidade de ajudá-lo a conquistar outro homem?", disse, grudando sua boca contra o pescoço do outro e descendo seus lábios pelo braço esquerdo de Grell.

"Como eu pude desejar um homem além de você? Como? Seu corpo nu junto ao meu, seus lábios sugando a minha pele, sua saliva escorrendo... estou excitada!"

"Ssshhh...", fez Taker, colocando o indicador sobre a boca de Grell pra que ele silenciasse. Sua unha negra era enorme! Foi beijando a barriga de Grell até chegar em sua foice (que alguns descrevem como faquinha de cozinha de passar manteiga no pão).

Grell ficou chupando o dedo-unha de Taker até que ambos ficassem extremamente excitados. Taker segurou as coxas de Grell para que ele não as contraísse e o atrapalhasse e então abocanhou a faquinha de manteiga, proporcionando um grande prazer a Grell.

"AHHHHNNNNNNMMMMMM!", gemeu Grell, totalmente excitado enquanto era bolinado.

Taker tirou uma das mãos da coxa de Grell e colocou-a em seu peito, arranhando-o de leve.

"Não pare, Taker, uuuh, me faça sua mulher!", implorou o shinigami.

"Grell, você é uma delícia...!". Taker parou um pouco de boqueteá-lo para olhar seu rosto, ver como estava reagindo.

"Nunca fui sugado dessas maneira...", garantiu Grell, olhando Taker nos olhos. Ou na franja. Tanto faz. "Onde você estava esse tempo todo? Me sinto completa com você!", e Grell acariciou a cicatriz de Taker com amor.

"Estive ocupado envolvido com o trabalho. Mas vou tirar o atraso agora!" Taker segurou Grell e empurrou as pernas dele para cima um pouco para acessar seu bumbum.

"Ai, Underzinho, assim você só faz eu me apaixonar por você, ui ui ui!"

"Você... você prefere que eu...", começou Taker, tentando deixar subentendido.

"Faça como quiser, me possua, sou sua fêmea no cio!"

"Você... quer que eu prepare você?"

"Preparar... uiiiiii, que especiaaaal! Siiiiiim!", aceitou Grell, todo faceiro e rebolativo deitado.

Taker preparou Grell enquanto pagava o boquete para incentivá-lo. E Grell quanto mais sentia os toques daquele homem, mais desejava que aquele momento não terminasse nunca. Taker posicionou o quadril entre as pernas de Grell e pressionou sua glande contra os portões do paraíso de Grell. Apesar de rodada, Grell era uma biba apertadinha! Forçou um pouco até que entrou.

Grell sentiu o membro rígido de Taker penetrar-lhe de maneira deliciosamente forte. O vai e vem que era feito estava deixando-o totalmente sem fôlego, com seu bumbum levantado pra cima, peito e rosto encostados no caixão, sentia-se dominado por aquele homem. O membro de Taker tocava-lhe ate o fundo, fazendo com que Grell desse gritos delicados e finos...

"Sou sua fêmea...", disse o ruivo em meio a gemidos.

Taker movia-se cada vez mais rápido, segurando o quadril de Grell para forçá-lo a fazer o movimento contrário para redobrar a velocidade. Não gemia, mas respirava ofegante com um certo ruído. De repente saiu de dentro de Grell e virou-o bruscamente de barriga para cima. Afastou as pernas e inclinou-as na direção do peito de Grell. Apoiou-se no caixão e voltou a penetrar Grell com muita força.

Grell estava enfeitiçado com os movimentos adestrados que Taker fazia em seu corpo. Quando violentamente foi virado de frente, sentiu-se usado e desejado. Agora estava de frente para seu homem, cara a cara. Enquanto Taker penetrava-lhe cada vez mais forte e mais rítmico, Grell gemia de prazer, e desejava que eles nunca parassem. Olhou nos olhos de seu amado. Era a fêmea mais feliz do mundo!

"Under... ahhhhhh... eu... ahhhhhh... você... ahhhhhh... nós... ahhhhhh", gemia Grell.

Taker estava quase desesperado de desejo, e ia rápido e forte, como se tivesse esperado por aquilo por milênios. Cobriu a boca de Grell com a mão e pressionou um pouco, para que ele parasse de gemer. Nisso, diminuiu a velocidade das estocadas, mas começou a ir com mais força, fazendo Grell praticamente colidir com a cabeceira do caixão.

Grell bateu com a cabeça, mas nem se importava... seus gemidos estavam sendo abafados pelos dedos de Taker em sua boca... começou a chupá-los então. A velocidade com que Taker lhe penetrava estava diminuindo, porém, ele tentava cada vez mais ir mais fundo em seu interior, como se buscasse o ponto de excitação primordial, e fizesse com ambos se deliciassem no gozo.

"Underzinhooo", chamou, com a voz abafada, "possua-me!"

Taker soltou a boca de Grell em seguida, até porque ele estava ofegante e precisava respirar pela boca. Seguiu suas estocadas até finalmente preencher o shinigami com seu leite derramado. Beijou Grell na boca na sequência, como que para finalizar.

Grell sentiu sendo preenchido pelo gozo de Taker. Todo o seu corpo ficou amolecido. Um cheiro de prazer exalou pela sala... enfim, pode descansar daquela jornada de desejos carnais.

"Oooh Taker, me ame, me possua, me deseje... sou sua fêmea no cio para sempre

"Grell, você é uma delícia..."

Taker deitou-se ao lado de Grell. Como o caixão era de casal, cabiam os dois lado a lado. Grell acariciou o rosto de Taker, em um êxtase apaixonado. Taker o acomodou em seu peito, pressionando-o levemente contra si até dormirem. Grell sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ambos adormeceram.

Taker roncava romanticamente enquanto Grell o acariciava.

"Que fofinho, depois de me comer, vai dar uma roncadinha, deve tá cansadinho, bebê", deduziu.

Grell ficou ainda mais um pouco acordado, admirando seu seme macho alfa best foda. Deu-lhe um delicado beijo no rosto e sussurrou um 'eu te amo' desajeitado. Provavelmente Taker entendeu... porque esboçou um sorriso de felicidade, mesmo que involuntariamente.

Taker dormiu oito horas seguidas, até que acordou na manhã seguinte com a cara inchada. Levantou e foi passar café. Grell ficou dormindo, sonhando com aquela noite de prazer inestimável, incalculável. Contudo, o som da campainha acordou Grell.

"PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ"

Grell deu um pulo do caixão. Estava nu, com o corpo todo arrepiadinho. Taker não estava ao seu lado... onde estaria? Espreguiçou-se.

"Ohhhhh que noite! Onde estará meu amado?"

"PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ"

"Amor, atende a porta?", pediu uma voz vinda do escritório.

Grell ficou pasmado 'amor'. Era assim mesmo que o homem que ele desejava acabava de tê-lo chamado?! Era como se fogos de artificio estourassem no coração de Grell Sutcliff, que não demoraria a se chamar Grell Sutcliff-Taker. Seus olhos brilhavam. Saiu correndo para atender a porta.

"Já vou, Underzinhoooooo", disse. Saiu sem lençol nem nada, apenas com a cara e a coragem e atendeu a porta. Era uma pessoa bem conhecida.

"Taker, eu vi aqui perguntar se..." começou Sebastian, mas sua expressão mudou-se para horror. "Grell?! Você realmente não usa cueca!" O.O


End file.
